


Reflection

by bukkunkun



Series: spoopers doopers ooga booga [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gen, I'm Sorry, Mirrors, Psychological Horror, Teeth, prepare to get triggered hardcore if you're absolutely frightened of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: He knew he was alone in the room. There wasn’t anyone behind him. He couldn’t feel anyone behind him.So why was his reflection still standing up?Riku washes his face and gets a nasty shock.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> ~~very loosely~~ based on [@Nikustune on twitter](https://twitter.com/Nikutsune)'s AU, vanishing point! birthed right here at home in the soriku server. 
> 
> [Confused? Here's a summary of the AU](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tJZ-OyJRKf8QAQE7yYy_5T720h5bbyTtf0QXLZxWqvM/edit?usp=sharing)! 
> 
> If you'd like to write/make art for it, feel free, just don't forget to let Niku know on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Nikutsune) or [tumblr](http://nikutsuneart.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> SKDJSKDJLKSJD im so scared of mirrors
> 
> you may need to read the first one ([Welcome Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415002)) to understand this. not sure though.

“Do you ever feel like if you weren’t looking, there would always be someone there, watching you?”

Sora cocked his head at Riku as the older teen frowned down at his hands, the both of them idly sitting by while Kairi busied herself at the kitchen sink, whistling pleasantly as she finished off washing her mug.

“What do you mean?” He asked, as Kairi turned around, setting her mug down on the drying rack.

“Oh, I know what that’s all about.” She huffed, and sat down on the couch heavily next to them, leaning on Sora with a sigh. “Like when you’re washing your face in the sink and you feel like someone’s creeping up behind you?”

“Huh.” Sora frowned. “I’ve never really thought of it that way.”

“Wouldn’t you.” Kairi stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed, poking her nose affectionately. Beside him Riku groaned in protest, and the two of them fell quiet quickly. “Riku? How’s your headache?”

“Awful.” He bit out. “Have either of you found Donald or Goofy yet?”

“Not yet.” Sora deflated, and he fiddled with the loose strings at the hem of his sleeves. “I’m worried about them. Mickey too.”

“Mickey should be back home, I think.” Riku winced, sitting up straighter, and Sora and Kairi shifted to accommodate him. “Pete can’t get in the house anyway.”

“Still.” Sora squeezed his wrist. “Your meds are there, right?”

“They don’t work anyway.” Kairi pouted, “Maybe you should go freshen up? Wash your face a bit?”

Sora opened his mouth to protest—they were just _chased down_ by monsters, now was _really_ not the time to be separating—but Riku nodded.

“Yeah. I could use the wake-up call.” He said, and got up. Sora made a move to follow him, but Riku held his shoulder and pushed him back down on the couch gently. He gave him a wry smile, and gestured at the small bathroom’s door next to the kitchen. “I’ll just be in there. If I start screaming, you two know what to do.”

“You’re awfully calm about this whole mess.” Kairi said worriedly, and Riku shook his head.

“ _Someone’s_ gotta be.” He turned around and strode over to the door, and Sora and Kairi shared nervous looks. “Stay right there. Promise I’ll be right back.”

He stepped into the bathroom tentatively, and realised that there was a mirror right across the door. Only the light from outside shone in, and he could see his dark silhouette blocking the light from behind him in the kitchen.

Steeling himself, he felt around for the light switch, and for a moment he thought his hands brushed cold, stony fingers as they reached for it. His blood froze for a moment, but as his palm slammed down onto the creaky yellowing plastic, light flooded the room, and there was nothing there. Nothing on the walls, nothing on the light switch—just the same old bathroom he came to know of inside Sora’s house.

The ground floor bathroom was smaller than the one upstairs, with a tiny shower stall—now only used to bathe Goofy with how small it was—and a toilet and a sink. There was a mirror in front of the sink, and one that spanned across the width of the shower stall right across the doorway, and Riku winced at the sight of his reflection.

His eyes were bloodshot, his skin was paler than it normally was. He could use some sleep, and several hours of simply lying around with his best friends under a warm blanket.

He shook his head, and headed inside to face the sink, where he could look at himself more closely. Frowning, he traced the lines his exhaustion made under his eyes, and took note of the way shadows seemed to bruise his skin.

God, no wonder Sora and Kairi were so worried about him. He needed to get better, and fast.

He turned the faucet on, cupping his hands under the stream of cold water, and thought back to Kairi’s words before he stepped into the bathroom.

_“Like when you’re washing your face in the sink and you feel like someone’s creeping up behind you?”_

Really, ridiculous of him to remember such a thing right now, but he pushed his worry to the back of his mind as he leaned down to splash water on his face.

He’d left the door open, anyway. Kairi and Sora could reach him easily.

He was alright, he knew it.

He lifted his face, though hesitated on opening his eyes.

Given all they had seen just earlier with Sora’s parents, could he _really_ write it all off as something ridiculous? What would he see if he had opened his eyes?

Riku frowned. No use being a coward.

He opened his eyes, and found himself staring at his own reflection, the same old face he always saw when he looked into a mirror. He let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, and laughed softly, shaking his head.

Oh, what was he expecting? A silly B-flick horror flick villain standing behind him with a ridiculously shiny prop knife?

“Well, that was a nice distraction.” He huffed, and leaned down again to wash his face a second time—

When he realised his reflection didn’t follow him.

He’d always been seeing things out of the corners of his eyes. He _knew_ what he was seeing—his mirror image was still standing up straight.

_Riku himself was not._

He held himself still, so very still.

 _When did the bathroom door close?_ He didn’t remember closing it.

He knew he’d left it open. He left it open for Sora and Kairi’s sakes.

For _his_ own sake.

**Why was it closed?**

He knew he was alone in the room. There wasn’t anyone behind him. He couldn’t _feel_ anyone behind him.

So why was his reflection still standing up?

Water dripped down from his forehead, rolling to his chin, suddenly warm like blood. Riku looked down at the sink, and he let out a gasp when he saw dark, red rivulets sliding down into the drain, and without thinking, he straightened up—

And found himself staring back at him, with the same sunken eyes and misshapen smile as Sora’s parents once had.

Riku wanted to scream— _god,_ he _needed_ to scream, but his heart was lodged in his throat and his blood had completely stopped in his veins, frozen into crystal fractals that stabbed painfully into his very core.

There was something different about his reflection, though.

He wasn’t just smiling.

He was _laughing_.

Riku could hear his own voice echoing in his head, a reverberating scratch of nails on chalkboard as his migraine intensified, forcing him to buckle over in pain over the sink as his reflection kept laughing, and _laughing—_

His hands, as broken and dislocated as the ones that tried to grab him earlier, reached up, and gripped at both his upper and lower jaw.

Riku’s eyes widened. “ _No—_ ”

His reflection’s laughter grew wilder, the grating screech piercing his ears and drilling into his brain, and finally, Riku let out a scream as his reflection opened his own jaw wide open, and all the gnashing, misaligned human teeth that continued further down into the throat, squirming and sliding around, shining wet with mucus and blood. He could hear the tear of flesh over the screech of distorted white-noise laughter, and oh, he felt his stomach heaving—

“Riku!”

Sora’s voice cut through the darkness and horror like a hot knife through butter, and the next thing Riku knew he was on the ground outside the bathroom, in Sora’s arms. Behind him he could hear the sink still running water innocuously, like it wasn’t just dripping with blood a moment ago.

Or was it?

Riku’s head spun as Sora held him close, hugging him tightly as he stroked his hair with a shaking hand.

“Sora?” He mumbled into the crook of Sora’s neck, but he hugged Sora back, surprised to realise he was shaking terribly. “What’s… what’s going…”

“You were screaming suddenly, so I went over to check you out.” Sora explained. “We heard Goofy barking somewhere nearby so Kairi’s trying to lure him over with some jerky.”

“Kairi, where’s—she—” Riku was incoherent, but he was glad Sora understood him, gently helping him sit up to let him see Kairi approaching them, a worried expression marring her face.

“Riku, you okay?” She asked, kneeling down in front of him gently, and Sora lit up.

“Goofy!” He cheered, and the dog came bounding over, jumping on top of Riku as he whined, cuddling close. Riku heaved a sigh of relief, and hugged the dog as well, unmindful of the slobber that got onto his clothes as Goofy tried to lick his face. “Aww, he was worried about you too.”

“I’m glad.” Riku managed, and looked back at the bathroom wearily. “Guys… we’d better get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i uh. hope you're actually getting scared idk if im doing anything right lmao finger guns


End file.
